A New Beginning
by Tenshi Kudaino
Summary: Harry has seen something heartbreaking and leaves in the hope of easing the pain. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own X-Men. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _I know that my other two stories are in desperate need of updating but I can tell you that I have chapters written, just not typed and the reason that I wrote this instead of updating was because this was just begging to be written. I apologize if this has annoyed any of you readers._

_**WARNING**_**: This will contain slash later on.**

_**A New Beginning**_

_**Chapter One**_

Three years ago, I confessed to Remus. It was right after graduation and I, of course, didn't expect him to do anything but listen and then gently let me down. I told how every time he smiled, even when it wasn't at me, the butterflies in my stomach would go into a flurry, how that just by him walking into a room would have my heart beating wildly, and how I could never take my eyes off him, just like how he could never take his eyes off Sirius. They weren't together, but I could see the longing in his eyes. I confessed to him thinking that if I told him, I could move on after his rejection. I would never in a million years think of him asking me to live with him. I accepted on the spot, thinking my smile would split my face in half. I thought that this was my chance to get his eyes to look at me like I looked at him, to get him to love like I loved him; that maybe I would finally get my happiness. I should have known better. No one ever sees just Harry. The wizarding world saw a savior, the defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore saw a soldier, Sirius saw either his best friend's son or a mini-James, and Remus…well Remus certainly didn't see me. Outside the bedroom, he saw James' son and inside, he felt more than saw, a body for his release.

I should have known better, I should have remembered that the Fates would never allow me happiness. This realization smacked me in the face when I saw Remus and Sirius in a tangle of limbs in our-in Remus' bed. When I saw that scene the bite scar at the junction of my neck and shoulder ached. In the middle of sex, six months after we had been living together, Moony surfaced and marked me. I had foolishly assumed that just because the wolf accepted and wanted me that the man would too.

I had stood frozen in the doorway, watching how tenderly Remus made love to Sirius, so different from the animalistic fucking he gave me, how he held Sirius' eyes throughout, so unlike his avoidance of mine, and how he murmured gentle words to Sirius, nothing like the silence he settled onto me. I turned my eyes from the heartbreaking scene; that showed me how much Remus truly had not cared for me even a fraction of what he did for Sirius even after three years of living together.

Gentle flicking my wand, I summoned my trunk from the foot of our-the foot of their bed, as well as my personal belongs in the room. They didn't notice, too lost in their own world. I left the doorway with my trunk floating behind me as I summoned other belongings from throughout the house. I stopped briefly in the kitchen to leave a note.

_Remus,_

_You could have just told me that my efforts would never amount to anything; I would have understood. I was never meant to be loved; I've known that for as long as I can remember. I didn't expect any different from you those three years ago. But when you asked me to live with you, I thought that maybe you would be different; that you would see me as just Harry. I was, of course, wrong._

_I'm not telling you this to get any sympathy, I'm simply stating a fact. You don't have to worry about driving away James' son._

_I wish you and Sirius the best and hope that you've found the happiness you were looking for._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Son of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter_

I placed the note in the center of the table, shrunk my trunk and stuffed it into my jacket pocket, and walked out into the cold air of an English autumn.

_**Now I have a question for all you readers, would you like me make this another crossover? If so, with what? If not, who would you like to see Harry paired with? (If a guy then I must tell you before hand that Harry is always the bottom in my stories)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ I want to thank _Crescent Luna Moon_ for the cookie, though Harry needed comfort food more; I was just depressed that day. I got some good suggestions but I going to be using _Taboo22_'s_ _idea seeing as Harry's lover probably should have a different temperament._ _Now, to_ Taboo22 _thanking you for your suggestion. I will be crossing over with the X-Men movies, starting from __**X2: X-Men United**__ and will be pairing Harry with Kurt. Sorry for those of you who were wishing for something different._

_**A New Beginning**_

_**Chapter Two**_

I had been in the States for about five months and jumping from hotel to hotel in Boston for about two. I had bought a duffel bag, so that it wouldn't look suspicious of me to have different clothes on or whatever random thing people would notice of me. I don't know why I hadn't left yet but something was telling me to stay, like something was going to happen and I would need to be there. That night I didn't feel like paying for a crappy or a ritzy hotel, so I was scoping out places where I could sleep without being disturbed. It was probably around eleven when I stumbled upon a church in the less nicer side of the city. I walked up to the doors and carefully opened one, peeking in. I realized I wouldn't be sleeping in the pews of an active church. There were sheets either being hung or draped over something and some abandoned equipment, not to mention the dust that covered everything.

I took a bunch of the sheets and built a bed in one of the out of the way corners, where I could see but not be seen. I was settling down to sleep when I suddenly heard this whoosh of air come from the front doors, I looked up thinking that I had left the door open and instead I saw a man standing there clutching the upper part of his left arm. What stunned wasn't that he had appeared out of thin air, it was four things. Number one, he had _**blue**_ skin! Number two, he had a tail! Number three, he had three fingers! And number four, was that he _**still**_ somehow looked completely attractive!

He started to walk toward the Virgin Mary statue at the head of the church and he was still clutching his arm. I could faintly smell that metallic tang of blood in the air; he was injured. Slowly and carefully, so as not to make much noise, I stood. I knew that speaking would probably startle him but it was better than approaching him. I calmly took a cleansing breath and spoke softly, almost at a whisper, "Are you injured?"

He jerked violently to face me and disappeared in a burst of blackish-bluish mist as soon as his golden-yellow eyes met my green, though I heard him reappear up in the rafters.

I tilted my head up, "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to treat your wound, I could smell the blood," I paused waiting for a reply; none came. I sighed and grabbed my duffel bag from beside the makeshift bed, "Since you're obviously uncomfortable with me within you vicinity, I'll just find somewhere else to sleep. Although, you should have that treated someway before it gets infected."

I was barely within twelve feet of the door when I heard another whoosh of air not too far behind me, "Vhy are you not running scared?" he spoke with a German accent.

I turned around to look at him; he was at least six inches taller than my five foot eight which made him about six foot two. His black hair was a bit curly and at least two inches in length at every place and rugged aristocrat features, if there even was such a thing but that was the only way to describe him. I focused on his eyes, they remind me of topaz only brighter, "Why should I be? Because you're a mutant? You haven't done anything to me, are you planning to?"

"Vell…no."

I flashed him a smile, "Then I'm not scared of you. Now," I knelt down on the ground and reached into my duffel bag to pull out a small medic kit, "how about we get to treating your wound."

"Alright," he settled down in one of the uncovered pews. "My name is Vagner; Kurt Vagner."

"Evans; Hadrian James Evans."

After cleaning and wrapping his wound, Kurt told me about his little ordeal at the White House and how is was like a dream where he could see everything happening but could not speak or move of his own accord. It sounded like an Imperious to me. We were sitting back to back, leaning against each other. He was explaining to me about mutants; how they commonly have one or two powers, how sometimes it manifests in their appearance too, how they are shunned and condemned by humans because of what they are. Sounded like back in Britain with the Muggleborns, Half-bloods, Purebloods, and Creatures; so much prejudice and hate.

We suddenly heard the soft hum of an engine outside the church. Not long after the engine was cut we heard soft footsteps approaching the church.

"Hadrian, do you trust me?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah," and surprisingly it was true.

Kurt spun around and latched his arms around my waist and teleported with me. It wasn't the horribly uncomfortable feeling of being dragged through a small tube like Apparation, but instead it was like a gush of wind surrounding you in misted shadows, just like how it looks. We appeared in a far back corner of the church, hidden high in the rafters, "Stay quiet; do not let zem know you are here." He teleported to the other side of the church just as two women entered the church. The first had mocha skin and shoulder length white hair and the other woman was white and had dark red hair, almost the color of blood.

Kurt bellowed, "_**GET OUT!**_" and teleported to different places all over the church and started saying things in German, and when he stopped it was on the center most rafter in the church.

"We're not here to hurt you," spoke the woman with white hair, "we just want to talk."

"_**GET OUT!**_"

The red head said something to the other before the white haired woman asked Kurt, "Sure you don't want to come down?"

When Kurt gave no reply she looked back to the red headed woman for some sort of conformation and when she looked back up to where Kurt was crouched lightening suddenly started to flash, what was freaky was that it was flashing _inside_ the church. A bolt lashed out at Kurt's perch, destroying the rafter, and he started to plummet toward the ground but stopped suddenly barely six feet from the ground.

The red head started to approach him and the other woman asked, "Do you have him?"

To which the red head replied, "He's not going anywhere, are you?"

I barely knew Kurt but these women were dangerous and it was bad having them that close to him, especially if they were there because of the incident with the president; I didn't even need to think of my actions. I Disapparated from my perch up in the rafter with the faintest of cracks and reappeared in between Kurt and the two women.

"He didn't do anything! Don't hurt him!" my arms were spread out to my sides trying to block him from their eyes.

The white haired woman spoke up, "Now why would people have gotten that impression?" her tone had an underlying sarcasm to it.

My eyes flashed in anger, "It wasn't his fault! Someone made him do it; it was like mind control!" I hissed. " He didn't have a choice, there was no physical way for him to stop himself. He said he could see it happening but he couldn't stop himself. The pain of getting shot in the arm gave him back control." My eyes fixed on the red head, "Now let him down," my voice was low and dangerous.

The two women exchanged a quick glance before she set him down onto his feet. As soon as he touched down, he grabbed my shoulders to spin me to face him, "Vhy didn't you listen to me? You could haff gotten hurt or vorse, and vhy didn't you tell me you could do zat?"

"I didn't listen because you were hanging upside-down at the mercy of two unknown threats and I didn't tell you because you never asked," I looked down sheepishly and mumbled, "sorry."

Kurt ruffled my hair, "It is fine, just a shock."

The white haired woman cleared her throat, causing Kurt and I to look at her, "Before you were in the White House, what do you remember?"

Kurt shook his head minutely, "Nuhzing, I vas here."

"Jean?" she asked.

"I'd rather get him back to the Professor," the red headed woman, Jean, replied a bit shakily. I narrowed my eyes at her, she was hiding something she didn't want the other to know.

Kurt looked a bit apprehensive at the mention of a "professor" and asked just as worriedly, "The professor?"

The white haired woman redirected the conversation when she took notice of the markings on Kurt's skin, "Do you do those yourself?"

"Yes," Kurt replied evenly, though guarded.

"But," I interjected, "there's this one on the back of his neck that he doesn't know where it came from." I narrowed my eyes at them both, "And who is the professor?"

_Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own anything of Harry Potter or X-Men.

_**I keep forgetting this darn thing.**_

_**I was already planning on writing Remus' thoughts on the note. So here it is, hope you readers enjoy it.**_

It's been months since Harry left, and Sirius and I have been doing all we can to find him but we've had no such luck. I still remember that day like it had just happened.

_Flashback_

_Morning light poured in through the bedroom and onto the bed. I felt a head resting on my chest and instantly knew it wasn't Harry, he had always gotten up before me to make our breakfast and Harry didn't snore either. I felt a pang of regret for doing what I had done. After all, I was living with him and I knew he was serious about us; Harry wanted and deserved a committed relationship, and I had done this. Although I had loved Sirius years ago, this should not have happened but three drained bottles of Fire Whiskey shared with an old flame can lead to many things, sex being at the top._

_Then just like how I knew that it wasn't Harry sleeping, I could feel something indefinitely wrong in the air. I carefully moved Sirius off of me and untangled myself from the bed sheets. I slid on a pair of gray sweatpants and carefully checked over Sirius' body for any signs of Moony coming out when we had had sex. Not seeing any scratch or bite marks, meant that he had not taken an interest in Sirius but the furious feeling in the back of my mind told me that he was much less than pleased that I had coupled with someone else, when he had mark Harry as his._

_I straightened and that's when I noticed something I had not before; Harry's trunk was gone. I rushed to the closet and saw only my things, so I made my way over to the dresser and saw that the photos of us, wizard and muggle, were untouched; there was one wizard photo that held only Harry. He was sitting in the back garden among the Bleeding Heart flowers and the Stargazer Lilies, but what caught my attention was that Harry wasn't smiling and laughing back me in this; he wouldn't even look at me. No, what caught my attention was that Harry was sobbing and I could barely make out the silent words on his lips that he was chanting over and over and over: _**I should have seen this coming.**

"_Remus," Sirius mumbled sleepily from that bed, shifting to sit up, "are you alright?"_

_I couldn't answer knowing that if this echo of Harry was crying like this, then the real Harry be doing could only be worse._

"_What's wrong?" Sirius asked. I ignored him and rushed from the room, "Where are you going Remus?" I heard Sirius call after me._

_I checked the guest bedroom and the library upstairs, praying that Harry was still in the house. When they were empty I checked the three guest bedrooms, the living room, and Harry's study downstairs and still they were empty; only the kitchen was left. I stumbled into the empty kitchen to find it with not Harry but a note instead, sitting in the middle of the table. I picked it up with trembling fingers._

Remus,

You could have just told me that my efforts would never amount to anything; I would have understood. I was never meant to be loved; I've known that for as long as I can remember. I didn't expect any different from you those three years ago. But when you asked me to live with you, I thought that maybe you would be different; that you would see me as just Harry. I was, of course, wrong.

I'm not telling you this to get any sympathy, I'm simply stating a fact. You don't have to worry about driving away James' son.

I wish you and Sirius the best and hope that you've found the happiness you were looking for.

Best Wishes,

Harry James Potter

Son of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter

_Sirius walked in five minutes later to find me standing stock still in the middle of the kitchen, staring at nothing, and Harry's note in a death grip. He carefully pried it from my fingers; my arm fell limply to my side. About forty seconds later, I heard Sirius make some kind of choked sound in the back of his throat, "Shit, Remus. What've we done?"_

"_We just crushed the kindest and most selfless heart that's ever graced the earth," I replied, slumping to the ground as Sirius went to contact Dumbledore. I knew it wouldn't make a difference, if Harry didn't want to be found, then there was a slim to none chance of ever finding him._

_End_

I should have told him how I felt, I should have not let Moony take over so many times, I should known that he needed those reassurances, but I didn't and now he's gone.

Sirius hadn't stopped apologizing for weeks after Harry had disappeared; he blamed himself because he was the one who had suggested the drinking contest. It wasn't his fault though, even in my inebriated state I should have known better. It's too bad shoulda, coulda, woulda never changed anything because if it did then I'd have Harry back home whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he put a Silencing spell on me. But they don't and I'm still searching for him.

_**Oooooo, Remus does care for Harry. Will he find him? What will happen if he does? Well, you readers are just going to have to wait to find out.**_

_Thank you for reading this ^_^_


End file.
